A Dark Omen
by Lucfier
Summary: Rick Omen was created in a lab by the devious Illuminati, now a lab experiment on the streets he fights to overcome daily life. There's guns! There's Death! There's even telekinesis! R&R R for violence, masochisim, and later adult situations. Welcome to
1. Prologue

"Sir, preparations for the Human Restoration process are under way, would you like to come and see the results?" A young man in a lab coat waited patiently for his bosses response. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he stood in the very spacious office. A large desk sat at the back in front of a large window. A small table and two chairs accented the spacious and dull room. A large man sat at the desk browsing a few files.

"What are you waiting for? Move along, I will be at the lab momentarily." He glared at the young scientist. His blonde hair was matted down, and large bags formed beneath his eyes._ Hah, figures they'd be exhausted. This project was supposed to be done weeks ago, and now they've decided to pick up the pace. Maybe it was a good thing that I took care if that pest, Doctor Rosencrentz_. A sly grin formed on his face, and the doctor hurried out of the room. As the doctor hurried out, the man behind the desk brought out a new file of papers. A large classified label was stamped across it a small touch pad was built into the bottom. He laid his fingers across small square and a dull hum sounded, seconds later a monotonic voiced chimed, "Identity confirmed." The folder opened to reveal dozens of papers.

The man thumbed through a few pages, when a black phone at his side rang. "Yes? Yes the project has been completed, the first test subjects will begin the process in a matter of hours. Yes. Yes I understand. Yes. Doctor Yakamoto is the only one aware. Yes we can trust him. I will see to that myself. The other doctors will be "erased." Yes. Thank you."

He put down the phone and stood up to leave. The lights flicked off as he closed the door. The room seemed more empty now than ever as a dull chill hung in the air. The large oak desk looked monolithic as it was highlighted by the moon hanging outside the window. General clutter filled the desk, as pens and pencils were strewn about. One of the papers from the file lay across the desk which read "Psychic Construction Project" A pack of cigars lay next to a golden name plaque which read Marcus Trent. The room seemed to spiral outwards as the lights shut off all that remained visible in this lifeless room was a large emblem illustrated on the floor. A pyramid cut of at the top with an eye floating above it. And so our story begins, not with the explosion of war or the screams of the innocent but with the cry of a child.

The lab was lit by a light neon glow from the panels that surrounded the room. Computers filled the room each displaying technical read outs. Scientists ran back and forth, all trying to compile the last bits of data. The whole room was a bee hive and in the middle sat three large tubes. They sat empty, ominous looking, as they waited for their subjects.

Hidden among the commotion one doctor pushed his way through to the front of the room. As he turned around others began to take notice and waited for a speech. The man wore a tired expression, but something gave him a glowing aura, that demanded attention. The short Japanese scientist stood, files in hand, his dark hair neatly combed and a lab coat that must have been recently washed. A luxury the other scientists have been denied for weeks. Raising his chin he cleared his throat, "Today science fiction becomes a reality! We have come a long way. From mapping the human genome to cloning, the science world has developed more than people could imagine. And now, today! We will usher in a new era of humanity! We have created the perfect humans. Immune to disease, physical and mental aptitude beyond our capability. With this…these children we will be able to map their anatomy unlocking hidden secrets. The cures for diseases: Aid's, HIV, Leukemia, etc. Ladies and gentlemen we have created perfection itself…"

As he finished his sentence three unborn fetuses were lowered into the green liquid of the tanks. "Yes! I would like to congratulate all of you for your hard work." The room swerved around as the scientists noticed a large man dressed in a brown suit, Marcus Trent, standing their. Two bodyguards flanked him each wearing a bright smile, "With these super-children we will be able regain what power we have lost."

"What are you talking about?" an elderly scientist chimed in.

"You honestly didn't think these children would be used for curing diseases and the such? No. They are to be used as our enforcers."

The room erupted in commotion as people shouted out, "You're insane!" "No I'm really not insane, and now I must bid you all farewell. Your job here is finished."

As Marcus finished his sentence the bodyguards to his sides each drew high caliber machine guns hidden in their jackets. The room swelled with chaos and fear, but the three continued to smile. "Bye." Marcus said, evil dripping from his cold smirk, as the guards opened fire. Within minutes four men stood alone, blood covered the control panels. Bodies lay across one another each wearing a horrified expression. They had no chance of escape.

"Well Doctor?" Marcus said stepping over two elderly scientists, "I trust that everything is running perfectly."

"Yes, there isn't a glitch in the system. In 8 months we will witness the birth of humanities perfection. The Omen project was a success." The doctor turned to survey a monitor and then made his way to the door, "all we can do now, is wait."

Marcus walked up close to the tanks and deeply surveyed the test subjects. "Three. Rick, Kyle and Sophie. Interesting."


	2. A child's life

"You can't catch me!" A young boy yelled running through a grassy field.

He turned around to see a young boy, of 10, chasing him. He had dark black hair and icy blue eyes. Sweat dripped down his face as he ran through the evening sun.   
"I'm gonna get you!"

"No you're not Rick!" The young blonde haired child yelled running around a tree, Rick in close pursuit.

"C'mon Chris, you're older! Slow down!" Chris zigzagged between a line of tree's and headed deep into the forest. One thing must be known about their surroundings. Rick was moved to a remote location in Africa when he was 8, yet Rick had no memories to where he previously lived.

He lived in a small village, one of the few remaining parts of the world unscathed by technology, a natural utopia. People from all races could come here and free themselves. Theydas village was constructed originally by the elves, but as people discovered its location they pleaded to be allowed to live there, many families wished to be away from the violence of society, and Theydas village was the place to be. The village was cluttered with dozens of huts, each with their own unique touch by their owners. In the center of the city a large fire pit existed, where the people would gather weekly to celebrate life and the joys of earth. Three elders ran the village, wise beyond their years. The three elves, whom the villagers deemed the Three Wiseman, decided when one could travel to the neighboring villages or when one wished to leave. They were approached with nearly every problem, but they always had a smile on their faces and have yet to be proven wrong in any matter. The village was completely free of the greed and lust that large cities enveloped. Yet danger still existed. The woods next to the city were inhabited by numerous monsters, Worgs, Owlbears, and Giant Boars. Thus the city had its own elite guard. It was composed of a handful of men, both elven and Human and they would seemingly always appear when trouble reared its head. Because of the impeading danger of so many creatures returning to society only one rule existed, stay out of the woods, when the time was necessary the elite guard would accompany you to your destination.

"Chris…Uh..I don't think we're supposed to go into the woods. Come back."

"What are you scared? C'mon nothings gonna happen." Chris said daring Rick to venture inward.

"Umm…ok.." Rick said hesitantly as he inched his way in farther. "Chris, my mom said there are Huge wolves that eat people in these woods, c'mon lets go."

"Aw, geez, you are a wuss!" Chris turned around and headed deeper. A cold wind blew through the forest, as he walked forward twigs and dead leaves crackling under his feet. The sun seemed to suffocate as light faded the deeper he went. Turning around he saw Rick running up close as he latched out to his arm. "C'mon nothings gonna happen." He turned back around, and as if on cue, a large figure darted in front of them. "Umm…maybe we should go back." They turned around only to stare into a drooling mouth of fangs.

The two screamed and jumped backward. Chris pulled on Rick's arm and tried to run in the opposite direction, but our carnivorous predator quickly cut them off. "Chris, I'm really scared!" Rick yelled, a cold sweat dripped down his spine as his eyes scanned the forest for any place they could run. The two continued inching backwards as desperation crept in, when they tripped backwards over a fallen log.

The snarling beast loomed over the two children. It's jaws clamped down on Chris's shirt and slowly lifted him upward, drool covering his collar. "Help me Rick!" Everything turned red. Rick's pulse sounded like a deep drum. Everything around him tingled his senses, as he looked forward the beast glowed with a dark aura, as he watched Chris in slow motion flail wildly. Everything inside him lurched outward, as he opened his mouth to scream. Time slowed as he threw his hand outward, and an invisible blast threw our snarling beast into a tree. Letting out a squeal, the beast picked himself up and limped away. Chris picked himself up looking at Rick, who had passed out over the log, blood dripped from his nose. " Rick….how'd you do that?"


	3. A Bid Farewell

**I will bid farewell, sever the ties   
This is all I am, this is all that's left   
Turn from deceit, the love of self is death   
Deliverance is given to you**

"Class! Class! We are starting class now, everyone take your seats." A large class room buzzed with excitement. Teenagers gossiping, girls giggling over a group students huddled in the corner. Your typical class. The room was dull, as the walls were painted in a light brown. Few posters covered the walls, as a large transparent board sat at the front, the new blackboard at which teachers could give their lecture on a computer which directly transmitted to a large screen for the class to see. Thirty plain wooden desks sat in five rows, at which the students mustered around. All the students but one seemed wrapped up in the outside world. In the middle sat a lonely teenager, his head hung low as he listened to music through a set of remote headphones, loud enough for the other students to hear, anything he could do to drown out their incessant chatter. His eyes drooped closed, his blank expression matching his clothes, all black: shirt, tie and pants. Dirty and wrinkled, his clothes showed signs that they hadn't been washed in days. His icy blue eyes darted back and forth as he sped through a large book on his desk, War and Peace. It seems that our young character needs no more of an introduction, so, let us move on with our story.

**I will bid farewell,   
Sever the ties   
Now your heart beats black with deception, you have been forsaken   
Leave behind (I will) all reminders of you**

"CLASS! Everyone shut up and sit down now or I am going to hand out referrals!" The middle aged man yelled at his class. His face was worn, as wrinkles covered his brow. Age had not caught up with him yet, but the stress from his earlier life had done him in. Mr. Seiler had been a corporal in the third great war, and the time he spent crawling through the dark city streets.   
His hair was neatly cut and begun to naturally salt and pepper. Mr. Seiler, sat down straightening his tie. "Alright class, let us begin…" He surveyed the room, noticing our dreary character still enthralled by his book. "Mr. Omen! Do we need to have another conversation?"

"No sir." Rick's response came low and quiet, surprising the rest of the class that he was able to hear his teacher over the loud music. Removing his head phones, the music clicked off. He looked around as everyone stared at him. _What the hell is everyone looking at? So what if I was reading…I don't need to pay attention, I'll get an A anyways_. Rick's attention was brought to his left as he caught a young girl with auburn-colored hair starring at him as he caught her in a stare._ Wow, amazing I never noticed her before…what is she smiling at?_

"Mr. Omen." Rick whirled his gaze back up front. "Despite your impeccable grades, that does not give you the right to ignore this class. You may think you know everything so this may come as a shocker to you, you don't. Now. May I get on with my lecture?" Mr. Seiler raised his brow as he questioned the adolescent.

"Yes sir."

Class ended, and Rick's gaze still stayed fixated on the board_. This is a joke, This unit is going to be a breeze. Mr. Seiler…fucking prick_. Rick gathered his things and stood up to leave the class when he locked gazes with our beautiful brunette. She looked slender and frail, as an air of gracefulness surrounded her. She wore tight fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt with the words Central Cross Country stitched on the front. It would be an understatement to say others passed gazes. As Rick stood there staring she slowly walked over and extended her hand, "Hi. My name's Jane." Rick looked slightly astonished as he slowly extended his hand to shake.

"Hi," his voice cold and quiet, "My name's-"

"Jane c'mon lets go!" Three girls, each wearing matching shirts, tugged on Jane's shirt dragging her away. Turning back to gather his things Rick began to head out the door, figures.

"Jane, what were you doing talking to Rick?" A short haired blonde turned to Jane as they were walking down the street.

"Meg, I was just saying Hi, that's all." "But he's creepy, haven't you heard any of the rumors?" A taller black haired girl said, looking at Jane for an answer.

"He's not creepy…He just has no friends…I don't know, I feel sorry for him." "He has no friends because he's creepy, Jane." Meg said turning around.

"What do you care Meg, you're the one who only dates guys for their looks. Rick has to be one of the cutest guys in the school."

"Yeah but he's different. I'm not gonna get involved with a masochistic gang member."

"What did you say?" Jane grabbed Megan by her shoulder turning her around.   
"C'mon you've got to have heard the rumors…" She looked into jane's eyes for a response which showed nothing but dismay. "Here, sit down." Megan led them over to a nearby café, Café Luna, which was buzzing with customers and waiters hurrying to get their orders out. "Jane, Rick is a Westside King. Stacie told me herself. She said she saw him down by the docks one night, hanging out with fifteen other guys, all wearing a tattoo of a crown on their shoulders. He's a King."

"Does Rick have a tattoo?" Jane asked, the seriousness of her tone shot through Megan's childish grin.   
"Well no…But why else would he be hanging around with them? Anyways he's a masochist too. John said he saw Rick in the bathroom once taking a razor blade to his left arm," Megan stretched out her hand grasping Jane's giving her a little squeeze, "Look, we all know he's cute. But…He's just bad news that's all." Jane sat starring at Megan's hand, as bewilderment struck her face…Could Rick really be that bad?

"Look, how about all of us go over to Landry's bar tonight, girl's night out." Lauren, the taller girl suggested.

"That sounds great."

**I will bid farewell   
To all lies   
I will bid farewell   
Sever the ties**

"Hey Rick, yur late." A well built man leaning over a motorcycle bellowed. His arms were large and powerful, yet he showed no visible signs of cyber replacements. Tattoos ran up and down his forearms, with a large five pointed crown on his left shoulder standing out bright. His face was gruff, a deep five o'clock shadow had set it. His clothes were torn with small specks of blood covering his chest. Around him fourteen other men gathered around a line of bikes, they looked like your typical biker gang: dangerous, drunk and big. Our beloved Westside Kings, a truly vile gang. They were known everywhere for their motto, "shoot first." Nothing stopped them, bank robberies to high political assassinations. Rumor has it that the gang leader, Default, is actually the descendent of the last known leader of the once Chicago Gang, the Latin Kings. From rent-a-cops to high priced shadow runners, everyone knew not to cross Default and his gang.

"Yeah I know, Default." Rick jogged up still wearing his school attire. His face was pale and sweat ran down the bridge of his nose.

"Woah Rick, what happened?" the others asked all gathering around to listen.

"Damn group of Shadowrunners came to collect a bounty, me!" Coughing, Rick rested himself on a nearby motorcycle, "Hah, no worries cough I took care of the bastards." Rick said winking at his boss.

"Alright Omen!" A deep green skinned Orc gang-member came up clasping his mechanized arm around Rick. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket, assorted tattoos decorated his other arm, with a large 5 pointed crown on his shoulder and to top it off a large pistol hung at his side making a 44-magnum look like a child's toy.

"Thanks Glass," Rick said putting his arm around his fellow brother.

"How about you go get this guy drink huh?" Default said motioning to the man standing at Rick's side.

"I'm on it." He finished heading into the bar they happened to be parked outside of. As Rick slowly began to take in his surroundings, he noticed the neon-lit sign of the bar, 'Landry's Bar'. Taking a few more deep breaths Rick loosened his tie, relaxing on the leather seat of one of his brothers bikes. "Rick you should really take it easy, if ya know what I mean. We don't need everyone finding out about you, ya got it?" Waiting for a response Default stared at Rick who gave a solemn nod. "That's fucking right, now, how's about we get piss drunk?"

"Sounds…great."

The night dragged on, there they all sat cursing, yelling, drinking beer, the typical night. Rick looked up to see two of his brothers head inside murmuring to one another in a drunken stupor. Looking back down at his glass Rick began to ponder, _This is my sixth drink and I don't feel a thing. What the hell is…wrong with me_. Rick began to slide up his sleeve to look at his left arm, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of me!"

A young girl screamed, Rick shot his gaze up to see a young girl being tugged by her hair, she wore a short skirt and a very revealing top which clashed against her auburn hair. She struggled but Diesel, A massive Troll complete with biker jacket, spikes, and the largest build anyone has seen. Everyone knew Diesel was the strongest so they never bothered to question him on most matters, but with great strength it seemed that Diesel followed the cliché and lacked a strong will.   
"You're mine tonight sweetie!" He lifted her over his shoulder sticking his hand up her skirt. Screaming the girl cried for help, but no one would dare try to save her with them around.

**Searching, always searching   
Hoping for a change   
I will never be satisfied   
I will now bid farewell**

_**You need to save her**_. _Who the hell are you!?!_ Rick grabbed his head in pain as he stared at the scene in front of him. _**Save her.**_ _Why should I?__**Because she doesn't deserve this.**_ _Why should I fucking care? Rape is hardly considered evil to our standards._ _**You know you want to**_. _No I don't, get out of my head!_ _**I can't, I am a part of you. Let me inside and I will make the pain disappear**_. _No!_ Tears began to stream down Rick's face, as he let out a silent cry. Default and a few others all took notice, puzzled by Omen's reaction. _**This pain is familiar, you hate it and you love it, you're pathetic.**_ _Shut up_. _**Now save that girl.**_ A sharp pain shot through Rick bringing him to his knee's as he barely managed to cry out, "I'll do it." Within the flash of an instance the pain disappeared and Rick shot up walking towards Diesel.

"Diesel, I'm taking her tonight." "

What?" Looking down into the cold eyes of Rick, Diesel felt struck back as he lowered the girl and handed her to Rick, "Ah, I guess you deserve some anyways." He turned and headed back to the gang. Glancing down at the girl, fear poured from her eyes as she spoke but no words could come out. Waving his hand, Rick put the girl to sleep and began to walk over to an open bike.

"Default, I'm taking your bike." Rick clambered over to a bright red motorcycle, polished and high defined the bike gleamed amongst the bright neon lights. He hopped on setting the girl behind him, tying her arms in front of him.   
Looking up in a drunken stupor, Default outstretched an arm,

"Whatever Rick, jusss don bust it." The engine sounded as he gave the throttle a twist and the bike shot off down the street, headed towards a line of apartments.

Within minutes the two had reached a set of buildings and Rick had taken her to his room. Placing her on an old and worn couch, Rick sat back and waited patiently, "Three, two, one-" On cue the girl shot up, wide eyed and panicked. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape ya or nothing." She tried to scream but nothing came out. "You have to believe me, otherwise I'm not gonna give you your voice back, now sit back and relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." His words were calm and even, his tone serious and cold. The girl sat back and closed her eyes tight as if waiting for something. With a wave of his hand, Rick tapped the girl, "You can talk now." She pulled back and opened her mouth.

"Rick please don't kill me! I promise I won't tell anyone, just let me go! Please I promise." She reached out for Rick's hands but he pulled back and stood up walking over to a window.

"Look I told you, I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on your head," He turned around looking back into her deep green eyes beautiful, " I promise….Your name is Jane right? I never got to fully introduce myself, my name's Rick Omen," He let out a short laugh, "Look….perhaps we could start over?" Jane could only stare back, she was hypnotized by his eyes, gently smiling she nodded.

**I will bid farewell   
To all lies   
I will bid farewell   
Sever the ties**


	4. When Darkness Falls

**As you walk the path of least resistance   
Is it as simple as you claim it to be?   
Your tongue, your eyes   
Your lies, they do deceive you **

The two talked for hours, about this and that. Most of which Rick was completely unaware of, Music, Movies, Television. Next to a few really old bands he discovered, he didn't have much to talk about. So the entire time he sat there with a slight grin on his face listening to Jane talk.

"...and we have a track meet tomorrow, Coach says I get to be the front runner and..." Jane trailed off as Rick stood up, "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm probably boring you to death." Rick took off his shirt and walked over to a drawer searching for something clean to wear. What must be understood is that, Rick really didn't know how to act around people, especially women. She froze in mid sentence as she watched him change into a different shirt, she couldn't help but notice how tone Rick and the strange tattoo of a pyramid on his left shoulder but there was something she noticed, something that made her blood run cold. Deep red cuts ran up and down both of his arms. Dozens, all crossing one another, "Oh my God! Rick, what'd you do to your arm!?!" Jane jumped up and ran over to him to get a better look. They ran deep and rigged across his forearms, "Rick..."

Staring back at her Rick couldn't understand. _What does she care what I do to myself. No one else does...Yet she does seem so concerned. **That's because she cares about you. **_Shaking his head, Rick sighed taking his arm away from her, "Look...It's nothing all right. Besides by tomorrow, they'll be nothing but small scars, so don't worry about it." He pushed past her and opened the fridge to grab a Beer, "you want one?"

"No, I think I've had enough for one night." _Rick, how could you do that to yourself, those will be there for days...why?...Why am I so struck back by this?...I don't have a- _

"yeah, that's fine. So what happened to ya tonight anyways? Why were you at that fucking dive of a bar anyways?" Taking a seat on a nearby chair waiting for a response.

"Huh? Oh! Me and my two friends the um....the girls who dragged me away earlier today thought it was going to be a good idea. Their boyfriends ended up showing up and they left. They left me, so I figured I'd finish off a few more, when that guy came in and grabbed me. Rick. I was never so scared in my life. Thank you for saving me." She gently smiled and looked at her watch. "Holy shit! It's almost 2! And I've got a track meet tomorrow, Rick can you please take me home?"

Mesmerized by her smile he snapped to, _What's going on with me? **You're letting me in.**_ "Huh?" he slapped himself and shook his head, "Of course."

The ride was quick, and within 10 minutes Rick dropped her off at her doorstep. Flashing him a smile and a wink, she ran inside.

_What is wrong with me? What am I feeling? **You're feeling me, let me in and the pain will disappear.**_ Staring back at himself, Rick stood in front of a mirror, his arm outstretched over the sink a large knife in his other. _I don't want to feel this. **But you do, you like what I have given you and you want more. **No I don't! Get out of my head! _He brought the knife down across his arm, blooding spilling into the sink, the searing pain coursed through his arm but he smiled. Again and Again, Rick tore into his skin until he could no longer hear the voice in his head. The sink was stained with blood, his knife still dripping into the sink, as he stared at himself, the monster in the mirror, horrified. _I am a monster._

**I stand firm in my solidarity   
The path I walk, I walk it with my own resolve   
When darkness falls we are reborn   
Our dream since the fall of man   
We are reborn **

The typical school day began again. Students buzzing about, conversations seemed to travel in one ear in out the other, except one.

"Oh my GOD! Jane! I'm so sorry, we should have never left you at that bar, are you all right? They didn't hurt you or anything did they? Who was it?" Megan looked as if her eyes were about to tear up, as she pummeled herself internally.

"I'm fine, no need to worry and as for who it was I believe it was someone from the Westside Kings. I'm fine though."

"Did you see Rick there?" Megan questioned, her eyes looked intently as she glanced over to see Rick with his face in a book.

"Yes-"

"I told you!"

"And he was the one that saved me." Jane turned and smiled at our gothic teenager.

Class ended in its traditional fashion as the students began to pour out of the room, but before Rick could leave Jane jumped in front of him. "Rick, I can't thank you enough for yesterday and uh...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to my track meet today?"

With a silent laugh, Rick nodded his head, "sure."

The Crowd seemed to swell as the shot rang out sending our runners forward in a seemingly race for their lives. Our gothic hero pushed himself forward trying to avoid gazes but the student body couldn't seem to get over the fact that he had shown up. Thoughts, thoughts of other people, entered his head as he tried his best to block them. The thoughts of rejection, of why he should even bother coming outside, but our star continued forward until he found himself in front of a group of broad shouldered jocks. _Great, what the fuck do these guys want?_

"We don't want you hanging around Jane anymore Rick." The leader of the pack bellowed trying to act intimidating. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight to try and flaunt his physique. His hair was gelled and highlighted and screamed poser.

"Get outa my way Lucas." Rick's gaze remained constant as he showed no signs of backing down from a fight.

"We know what you are, you aren't good enough for Jane and we don't want you getting her mixed up in your corrupt business."

"I came here to see her run and I intend on doing just that, now get outa my way." Rick's gaze tightened as his vision turned red again, the pace of time seemed to slow. Giving a cute grin, Rick winked and Lucas flew backwards. He tried to get up but found Rick standing over him in what seemed like an instant. "I told ya to stay outa my way." Making his way up to the line where the crowd had gathered he watched as Jane pushed herself across the finish line. _**Aren't you glad you came? **How should I know? **You know.**_ He watched as Jane began to look around frantically, so, he concentrated his thoughts and sent his message.

Heart pounding and legs throbbing Jane pushed herself across the finish line just seconds before the other runners. Coming to a halt, she gasped for air and began to scan the crowd. The whole time she had been looking for Rick, _Please Rick. Please show up, _but she didn't see him. Turning around she began to head back to her coach when she heard someone call out to her, "over here." _Rick you did come._ Spinning around hoping to see Rick standing next her but, No one! Looking up again _Just one last time, please Rick. _Jane spotted someone dressed in all black hanging out by the side of the fence waving. _Thank you._

**My beliefs are not antiquated   
We are the hope   
Silence them all with not just words   
Let resolution be our voice**

The whistle blew as the ball was thrown in the air and gym class began. Rick tipped the ball backwards and the game was under way. The two teams of three sprinted up and down the court in a mock basket ball game. Jane sat off to the side, watching _I can't take my eye's off Rick, why?_

"Jane? Are you staring at Rick?" Megan said sitting down next to her. She watched as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"N-No."

"Liar. Look, I know Rick may have saved your life but you have to trust me on this one, stay away from him." They both turned to watch as Rick jumped back sinking a three-pointer and their attention was turned to his arms. Dozens of tiny pink lines ran up and down his forearms, "I told ya he was a masochist, look just consider what I told ya."

"just leave me alone Meg." Jane stood up to leave, but not before she turned back and glanced at the scars, when she noticed they had all healed over. _Those should have been there for days, Rick....how's that possible?_

**I stand firm in my solidarity   
The path I walk, I walk it with my own resolve   
When darkness falls we are reborn   
Our dream since the fall of man   
We are reborn **

Shoulders hunched over Rick walked briskly down the street. He hated being around so many people, all the noise, he walked fast just to get home and away from the commotion of the outside world. Turning the corner, Rick began a slow jog past a familiar café, when he heard someone call out his name. As he looked up, Jane sat across the street waving her hand, "Rick, come here!" She yelled across traffic.

_**Go over to her. **Why? **You need to be with her. **I don't need to be with anyone. **But she makes you happy. You may deny it, but I know your emotions, your heart flutters whenever she talks to you, go to her. **Wha- What am I feeling? **Go to her. **...Fine. _

With long strides Rick weaved in and out of traffic, missing cars by inches. "Yeah?" Rick said as he walked up to Jane. _Why does she look so happy? **You Know.**_

"Rick, do you want to join me? I was just about to order lunch?" Jane's eyes lit up with joy, and the aura of excitement surrounding her could have been cut with a knife. _I do. I can't believe it, I must...I have a crush on Rick._ She was seated outside at a small table, a small vase of flowers sat in the middle and two white chairs were set across from one another. _I knew there was a reason why I wanted to come here today._

"Umm....I guess so," Rick took a seat, rolling up his sleeves he grabbed a menu, "Um...what were you gonna order?" Thumbing through the pages of the small black menu, undecided as to what he felt hungry for.

"Oh...well, to be honest, I'm really not that hungry, I just had a strange desire to come here, funny huh?"

"Yeah I guess so...I guess I'll just have coffee then."

Lunch dragged on, neither of them eating anything. They sat and talked over 5 cups of coffee, remaining in the same clique they were before. Jane talked as Rick listened slowly nodding, though no sings of boredom were expressed on his face, he was actually smiling.

"...So Rick, could you possibly help me with my chemistry homework? I'm having such a hard time with it lately and well, since you've got the best grades in the class..." Jane looked down at her cup feeling ashamed as she began to blush slightly, looking back up she realized for the first time Rick's ice blue eyes and couldn't help but stare, "Rick, your eyes are beautiful..."

"Wha-? Oh...thanks." _She's always looking at me like that...why do my cheeks feel like they're burning? _

_"_You're blushing Rick!" His cheeks turned bright red, "Did I embarrass you?" Jane said, humor and excitement hung in the air, as Jane tried to keep herself from laughing. _ I can't believe I made him blush, he's so cute._

"N-no...I'd be glad to help you with your homework though," _What am I saying? Why would I be glad? **Because you want to continue seeing her. **Do I? "_stop on by later tonight, I'm gotta go now so..."

"Bye." The giddiness in her tone surprised even herself, "I'll stop by around 7."

**We are the remnant   
We the remnant will silence them all   
We are the faithful   
We the faithful will silence them all **

The steps to Rick's apartment were worn, cracks ran through them like rivers. As Jane made her way up the steps she couldn't help but blush, she had finally come to turns with herself and her feelings for Rick, but she still didn't understand why. Upon reaching the landing Jane was shocked to see Rick rounding the corner. His general school attire had been replaced by a long black trench coat, a flak vest, and a rifle that was five feet long hung at his side. Rick's general weary expression had been replaced by one of serious thought, his brow was furrowed and his eyes looked heavy. Looking up, he passed a quick glance at Jane and tried to move past her. "I have to go and take care of something, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I can't tutor you right now Jane."

Speechless, Jane stepped aside letting Rick pass,_ what is he going to do? Rick...._"Rick...I..."

"I'm sorry Jane, I'll talk to you tomorrow." without uttering another word he turned around and left. A black SUV quickly sped up, giving Rick just enough time to get in before it disappeared.

"..."

**When darkness falls we are reborn   
Our dream since the fall of man   
We are reborn **


	5. Everlong

**Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong **

**Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red, **

**Out of her head she sang **

**Come down and waste away with me, down with me**

Beads of sweat ran down Rick's brow as he sat peering out a 76th story window, _All I'm to do is give them support fire while they do the rest_. _We've done this a hundred times, why am I so nervous right now? What the hell is wrong with me? **You are developing emotions. **_ The scene slowly unfolded in front of him as their plan was proving to be flawless. The convoy would move down the street, when Diesel and Glass would fire rockets taking out the first and last cars. From there the primary objective was to seize the front runner of the largest drug circle in the state. _I hate doing these fucking shadow runs, the cut isn't going to be very big either. Five thousand each in the end, what the fuck is going on Default? _

**Slow how, you wanted it to be, **

**I'm over my head, out of her head she sang **

**And I wonder when I sing along with you **

**If everything could ever feel this real forever **

The convoy pulled down the street, there were seven cars in all. Two large SUV's flanked the ends. Through his scope Rick could see his gang pulling into position. Diesel and glass each peered out of their perspective windows and raised their rocket launchers. With what seemed to be seconds they fired and hell broke out. Each car in the convoy opened up as dozens of men flooded out. Rick took his initiative by taking out two lead men each carrying a large Assault Rifle. Beads poured down his nose, as he heard the men yell sniper pointing at his window. The bed of the nearest truck opened up to reveal a heavy gun emplacement pointing at Rick's window.

"Oh Fuck!" Rick yelled. The gun opened fire as Rick dove towards the door of the room, bullets shredding the room. Meanwhile on the ground Default led the rest of his crew from around an alley. Grenades flying and bullets whizzing the front car exploded in a ball of fire.

"Diesel! Take out that gun!" Default yelled as he opened fire on two of our Kingpin's bodyguards leaving a black limousine from the rear. Preparing a second rocket Diesel hid underneath the window sill as the gun emplacement swiveled to point at him.

The bullets seemed to cease for the time being, giving Rick enough time to make his way to the window as he saw the gun emplacement desecrating Diesel's point of attack. Rick quickly raised his rifle aimed at the gunner's head and in the blink of an eye cherry pied covered the controls.

Screams littered the streets as the Westside Kings continued to eliminate the Kingpin's crew, yet when he stepped out of his limo all firing stopped as the bodyguards all fell dead. A short, fat, balding man took a step out, his bright white suit seemed to reflect the dimming sun. Default raised his rifle to fire but before he could pull the trigger, the short man pressed a button on his watch and instantly a suit of armor covered him. Default fired his rifle, aiming at the kingpin's head but the bullet deflected off. The Kingpin dropped his arms to his side and two large blades slid out, within a blink of an eye, Kingpin ran at Default swinging his right arm, Default quickly parried by raising rifle.

_I have to react!_ Rick raised his rifle and fired at the back of the Kingpin's head. The shock of the bullet sent him flying forward, but he turned around unscathed. Taking this opportunity Rick leaped from his window and glided to the ground. The kingpin turned around and dashed towards Rick. _I can see his moves!_ Rick swung his rifle to deflect the blade, and took the quick opportunity to counter by swinging the butt of his rifle at the kingpin's head. Knocking him from his feet, Rick continued the onslaught with his rifle, beating him back and forth. Then what seemed to happen in the flash of an eye, Rick grabbed his wrist, flicked the same switch causing the armor to retract and fired a shot through his cranium.

"Holy shit Omen!" Glass yelled climbing down from his window. The gang crowded around him, as Default walked up and removed the strange watch from the kingpin's wrist.

"You killed him, you can keep it." slapping him on the back, default signaled to his gang and the quickly spread out to collect all the firearms. Sirens could now be heard in the distance. "We better get going guys." The gang quickly hurried to their vehicles.

_I'm still shaking! What is going on with me? **You are beginning to feel.**_

"In tonight's news violence in the streets. Exactly one half hour ago a convoy of the alleged drug 'Kingpin' was attacked. Investigators have been unable to identify any of the bodies just yet however, but there are twenty-four reported casualties. Suspects are being reviewed but it is believed that the 'Westside Kings' spearheaded this operation..."

Jane sat wide eyed staring at the television as scenes from today's carnage were displayed. "Rick...did you really?..."

**If anything could ever be this good again **

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you **

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when **

**She sang **

**Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in **

**And now, I know you've always been out of your head, **

The bell rang for lunch as the students began to file out towards the cafeteria. Quickly catching up with her friends, Jane glanced back to see Rick staring at his desk. A cold aura had enveloped him today and for the first time Jane felt scared to talk to him.

_Rick looks so....worn out...maybe I should invite him to eat with us, he always sits alone... _Scanning the lunch room, she found Rick heading towards his usual spot in the corner. "Rick! Come here," Jane yelled waving her hands in the air.

"He is not coming to sit with us."

"And why not Megan? Stop being so shallow, he's a nice guy you just have to get to know him."

Rick strode up, a simple lunch of his tray: Pizza, fries and a coke, the same thing Rick ate everyday, repetition was what got Rick to function. "Rick, eat with us," Jane looked up her green eyes shinning like stars as Rick looked back speechless.

"Umm....I don't know if I should, knowing Megan and her fuck buddy, oh sorry, Lucas......"

"Please. You can sit next to me."

"Yeah but...."Rick's hand motioned to the two sitting at the table, anger on their face as if it had been written in a bold pink marker.

"They don't mind, have a seat."

For the duration of lunch Rick sat in silence, as the girls chattered away. _How boring. I could do this at my table._ Until Megan decided to brake the silence. Giving a sly grin, she caught eyes with Rick, "So Rick, how many people did you kill last night?" Mouths dropped open as Rick calmly sat there staring in silence.

"Megan!" Jane yelled.

"What's it matter to you Megan?" Rick could only stare into her eyes as if he was peering into her soul. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she tried to avert her gaze, but her will wouldn't let her.

"Our problem is that you're a fucking nut Rick and I'd rather not see you around Jane." Lucas stood up as if he was challenging Rick, daring him to make a move.

"What is your problem guys!?!" Jane screamed, as she shot daggers at her supposed friends.

"It's ok Jane, some people are just born ignorant. I knew I should have never sat down."

"No Rick, please stay. Leave him alone guys!" Jane's wrath focusing on Megan, as she stood up to stop Rick from leaving.

"It's ok Jane, I'm used to it," giving her a slight grin, he removed her hand from his shoulder and began to walk off, "If you still want me to tutor you Jane, stop by around 6 tonight....I'll be there this time." Without turning back Rick left, listening to the laughs of those he had the unpleasant fortune of dealing with.

**Out of my head I sang **

**And I wonder when I sing along with you **

**If everything could ever feel this real forever **

**If anything could ever be this good again **

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you **

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say **

The door bell rang as Rick slowly clambered his way to the door, putting a new shirt on to cover up the blood on his arms. Jane stood there, still dressed the way she was at school, books in her left hand and the most angelic smile Rick had ever seen. "Rick, again, I am so sorry about lunch today..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault...." The two ventured into his makeshift kitchen. A stove sat in the corner, dirty dishes and silverware sat in the sink. The refrigerator sat across from the stove, barren. The table had a few scattered pieces of homework. "So....where do we start?"

For three hours Rick tutored her over the basic principles of chemistry and physics, not stopping once to recollect his thoughts, as if he practiced giving the lecture. Nothing had ever made as much sense to Jane before, science seemed so much easier than she had originally perceived.

".... and that's about everything...I didn't go to fast did I?" Rick stood up, grabbing a beer from underneath a cabinet.

"No, in fact I've never seen anyone explain it as well as you did." collecting her papers, she watched as Rick clutched his arm as if he had a spasm, listening to him yell out.

"Fuck!" Rick made his way over to his chair, as he began to rub his arm wincing as he ran his hand back and forth.

"Rick, what's wrong? Let me see." grabbing for his sleeve Rick pulled his arm away.

"No...I'm fine." His words hissed as a wave of pain gripped him again.

"Rick, please, I can help you." She struggled with him, but Rick finally gave in to let her see what he had brutally done to himself. Shock overcame her as she stared at five deep red cuts that ran the length of his arm. "Rick..." Jane dragged him to the sink as she ran cold water over the deep gashes, "Why would you do that to yourself?" Rick winced as the cold water poured over his arm, the deep crimson fluid fleeing to the drain.

"It feels good...." his words stung bitter cold, his expression unchanging. Jane could do nothing but stare in horror at what he had done, "Jane...I'm...you shouldn't hang around me, your friends were right."

"No Rick, I like being with you."

"Why?"

"Because....I care about you that's why. You can't do this to yourself, Rick..." Tears formed at her eyes as she reached out and embraced Rick clinging tightly. _Rick...Do I really care this much about you? You'll never care this way about me...._

_Why is she crying? **You know why. **She cares about me. **And you care about her, you just cannot accept it. **What am I feeling? **Only you can tell yourself that.**_ "Ok." Jane looked up teary eyed as Rick calmly smiled at her, "I won't do it anymore. For you." Rick reached his arms around her as he held her tight. _I...I enjoy this? **Yes. You do. **_

**When she sang **

**And I wonder if everything could ever feel this real forever **

**If anything could ever be this good again **

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you **

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when **


	6. A Prayer for the Dying

**  
Fearless people,  
Careless needle.  
Harsh words spoken,  
And lives are broken.  
Forceful ageing,  
Help me I'm fading.  
Heaven's waiting,  
It's time to move on. **

Time passed and the two seemed inseparable. Word passed around the school that the two were dating, but it was only a rumor. Rick had even begun to develop a new style of fashion, because of the constant trips to the mall with Jane, but he did manage to keep it all black. Nothing kept the two apart, and with his time spent with Jane, Rick began to change. His once cold and dark demeanor was beginning to deteriorate. The dark obsession he once had was put on hold and new emotions were beginning to rise to the surface.

Everything Rick had once kept to himself, surrounding his involvement with the Westside Kings had been revealed to Jane. Yet, this was one thing that he could not erase from his life. The Kings were the only thing he had close to a family.

**Crossing that bridge,  
With lessons I've learned.  
Playing with fire,  
And not getting burned.  
I may not know what you're going through.  
But time is the space,  
Between me and you.  
Life carries on... it goes on. **

"I'm sorry but I can't leave the Kings….I just can't."

"Rick it's ok, I understand, but…why are they so important to you?" Jane grabbed Rick's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. The night was growing nearer, as they both sat on a park bench over looking a small pond. The water had become dark and murky, the trees surrounding were dying and showed nothing but bare branches, the bushes showed terrible signs of care. Yet there was a certain peacefulness to the area. Amidst the skyscrapers, busy city traffic, and the noise of everyday life this un-kept park gave a warming touch.

"They're my family…" Rick squeezed his fist as his eyes seemed to fixate on his shoes.

"Rick, you don't have to say anymore."

"Nah, it's ok, I wanna." He looked up and give her a shy wink. "It's kinda weird ya know, about eight years ago…I just found myself on the streets here. It was raining and all I could remember was feeling cold. Cars swerved around me and I thought that I was in hell or something. I have no memory recollection of anything before that day…anyways! I found myself wandering through alleyways in order to find a place to sleep, I tried sneaking in the back of a bar but I got caught. The next thing I know there's this Organ stealer breathing down my neck murmuring something about taking my eyes. I panicked! Here I was ten years old in a city I knew nothing about with this creep whose gonna cut my eyes out. When…she showed up…" A big grin grew over Rick's face as he picked up a rock by his side and skipped it across the pond.

"Who's she Rick?"

"…she saved me…she picked the man up and snapped his neck, and then she bent down to me…and was gonna…suck my blood."

"She's a vampire!"

"Hold on a sec. She spared me. She saw how desperate I was for a place to live, how desperate I was to find anyone to love me…and she took pity on me. S-She brought me to the King's hideout and from then on I was one of them…Default, the gang leader, became like a father to me. He wanted me to get an education, something he didn't have so he kinda forces me to go to school. They're all I have."

"What about that woman? The person who saved you." Jane grabbed a rock herself and attempted to skip it across the pond but with limited success.

"Her? She's been like a mother to me. She's always been there to help me…she loves me." Rick looked deep into Jane's eyes and he still felt the same bewilderment he did the first time he saw her. "You'll get to meet her someday, don't worry." Rick outstretched an arm and wrapped it around Jane as they watched the sun finally set between the monolithic towers.

**Just say die,  
And that would be pessimistic.  
In your mind,  
We can walk across the water.  
Please don't cry,  
It's just a prayer for the dying.  
I just don't know what's got into me. **

A few days later Rick decided he finally had to tell Jane the rest. The evening was drawing late, as the sun was about to set. The air was cool and brisk, as Rick and Jane walked across the roof of a tall skyscraper. Nothing had been said to her, except that he had something very important to show her. As the two neared the edge, Rick turned and looked back at Jane. Her green eyes were wide with excitement, her mind running over all the possibilities of what Rick had to show her. "Well, this is where I wanted to take you…" With a slight grin Rick stepped up on the ledge of the roof.

"Rick, come down you're going to kill yourself."

"Jane. What I am about to show you….must be kept a secret. You can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Yes. What is it?" Jane stepped forward extending her hand to help Rick off the edge. When he stepped off. Without thinking Jane ran to the ledge to see Rick fall, her mind about to break, unable to bear what Rick just did, and as she peered over the ledge she looked down into the blue eyes of Rick as stood in mid air. "R-Rick!"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine." Extending his arms Rick floated up eye level with her, as he extended his hand, "Come here." his voice was gentle, the low cold feeling of his voice had vanished as warmth flooded to his eyes.

"b-but.." nervousness washed over Jane as her mind tried to compound how Rick managed to stand in the air. Extending her shaking hand, she grabbed hold of Rick and stood on the ledge, "I'm scared."

"I would never let anything happen to you Jane, ever." the strength of his words set reassurance through her body as she mustered the courage to stand off the ledge, and floated right beside Rick.

"H-How is this possible Rick?"

"I'm special, that's all I can tell you Jane." clutching her hand, they floated out farther as Rick took her around the city. The two of them floated, no words exchanged, for what seemed forever. The sights of the city were breathtaking, the light gleaming against the glass of the behemoth towers, when they suddenly reached a clearing. Below them, the ocean stretched out for eternity, as they watched the sun set. Snuggling up close to Rick, Jane breathed in deeply, never feeling happier in her life than she did now.

_This is it. This is the feeling I have had. I love her. **Yes. You do. Aren't you glad I showed you this path? **Yes. _Mustering all the courage inside of him, Rick turned to Jane as their eyes locked. "Jane. Ever since I met you my life was forever changed. I was covered in darkness until you came along…W-who would have thought that you coming up to me that day of school would have led to this? I have never felt happier in my life than when I'm with you, which is why I showed you what I did today. Jane…every part of me is screaming inside to reach out to you, to grab hold of you and never let go," leaning in to her ear to whisper, " and I'm never going to. I know this is all kind of weird but….I love you." Looking deep into his deep azure eyes, she never felt so happy and safe in her life. Her face burned with happiness as her eyes lit up, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I love you too Rick!" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everything seemed to blur together, as she closed her eyes, lost in his warm lips. Nothing could ruin this moment….or so they would have liked.

"Oh, how touching." The cold words ripped through them, as Rick turned to see two people floating, a man and a woman, as he did. The two stood similarly dressed, he wore a dark black suit, white shirt and black tie. She wore black skirt and a tight fitting jacket and tie. "I'm afraid we may have upset them," our newly found antagonist grinned staring down Rick, his blonde hair looked as if it was a blaze in the setting sun as did his companion's. Their ice blue eyes shot daggers at the two of them.

Jane clung to Rick, as thoughts raced through her head: _There are more people like Rick? What the hell is going on?!?_. Rick gave Jane a reassuring squeeze as he whispered, "I said I would always protect you." Rick's gaze shot back to the two strangers before him, _I know them from somewhere, but where? **Your final test is about to begin. **What-? "_Who the hell are you guys? And what do you want?" Rick stood stern, he had fought and killed dozens of shadow runners many of which who were twice his size, he wasn't about to let two suits get the better of him.

"Oh look, it seems as if we may have upset him sister." The blonde haired antagonist gave a sly smirk and winked at our hero.

"Hmmm, it's strange I don't think he remembers at all who we are, don't you brother?"

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?" Rick voice became hard and dour.

"Surely, you must remember your own brother and sister, Rick?" The blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow as she stared across.

"I don't have any siblings!"

"That's where you are wrong Rick, you do. Come now, that feeble brain must contain some memories of your dear brother Kyle?"

"And your sister Sophie?"

Rick could only stare with bewilderment, _I have a brother and sister? **Focus, and stand your guard. **_As he lowered his hand and reached behind his back, "I don't know who you guys think you really are, but I suggest you leave me alone and get lost before something bad happens," Rick's hand tightened on the pistol hidden in the back of his pants. "Jane…I love you."

"I love you too Rick."

"But you see Rick, we have left you alone for far too long, and father wants you back now." Kyle undid the button on his suit revealing a shoulder holstered pistol.

"I'm not going back to anyone."

"You will or we'll make you." As a sly grin grew across Sophie's face.

Within one swift motion Rick drew his pistol and fired four shots at our two unsuspecting siblings. No thoughts of pity or remorse passed through Rick's head about what he had just done; He had no family and he certainly wasn't about to be taken under his will with people he didn't know.

The bullets rocketed to the air and as they neared their targets they stopped! The bullets hung in mid air as both Sophie and Kyle raised their hands. "You are making a BIG mistake Rick!" Kyle shouted, but it didn't matter that had given Rick enough time to fly off.

Rick's mind became an absolute blur as the two of them, Rick and Jane, flew through the city at incredible speed. His vision had turned red as Rick weaved them in and out of buildings. Everything seemed to have been put on hold; the only thing running through his mind was to get Jane to a safe place. As he looked back he couldn't fathom anyone being able to keep up with him and he was right but that didn't slow him, not while possible danger still existed.

They rounded a building and he could see it. Ahead there was a small warehouse, home. Rick slowed as they reached the entrance, and Rick gently touched the ground. "We have to come inside quickly Jane."

"Where are we?" Jane managed to stutter out as Rick pulled her quickly through the doorway. Once inside they came face to face with two of the Westside Kings, Solo and Fox, both were heavily armed Minotaurs each carrying large machine guns giving Rick and our Femme fatale stern looks.

"Oh it's you Omen." Solo grunted as he closed the door.

"Are you alright?" Fox said with a little more concern in his voice.

"I'm fine guys, what's going on? You two seem pissed off or something." Rick said catching his breath as he made his way to the middle of the warehouse.

"Talk to Default, that's all I gotta say. Oh and you know he's gonna get pissed off about you bringing someone here." Solo said as he opened a panel near the door revealing a red and green button.

"I know, I'll take care of it don't worry. I'll be back up later to bring ya guys some beer, ok?"

"Sounds good." Fox said giving a sly grin before returning to his post. Solo pushed the green button and the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What's going on Rick?" Jane whispered clutching Rick's arm for support.

"I'm bringing ya to meet my family." The two felt themselves lower as a large circle on the ground began to descend, what lied before Jane she hadn't the faintest clue.

**I'm crossing that bridge,  
With lessons I've learned....  
I'm playing with fire,  
And not getting burned....  
I may not know what you're going through.  
But time is the space,  
Between me and you.  
There is a light through that window.  
Hold on say yes, while people say no  
**


End file.
